


What Song is This?

by FrozenSnowflake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Background Music, Please help me!, What song is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowflake/pseuds/FrozenSnowflake
Summary: I’m trying to figure out what Obey Me background music this song is. I really like it and want to unlock it if possible.
Kudos: 1





	What Song is This?

I’m looking for the name of the song from the latest New Years Event during Beel’s two hours when they go out clothes shopping. It’s the shop with the crystals in the background. I really like this music and wanted to unlock it and set it for my home screen. I would really appreciate some help finding it if you know which song it is. Thanks! ❤️ 


End file.
